


【茸茶】秘密恋情（上）

by MadnessReg



Category: Giorno Giovanna - Fandom, Giorno Giovanna/Leone Abbacchio - Fandom, Leone Abbacchio - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessReg/pseuds/MadnessReg
Summary: ￥搞茸茶上头，原背景护卫队全员存活if（是废话），16岁的年轻教父x 22岁的干部下属，比较轻松然后甜甜的日常，很想写烟吻。擦口红（紫/黑）提及，希望不会显得太奇怪。目的是今天也要努力地偷偷恋爱不被别人发现！（然而还是被发现了）文风幼稚，设定奇葩，漏洞很多，文笔很烂，肉不香，慎入。
Kudos: 13





	【茸茶】秘密恋情（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ￥搞茸茶上头，原背景护卫队全员存活if（是废话），16岁的年轻教父x 22岁的干部下属，比较轻松然后甜甜的日常，很想写烟吻。擦口红（紫/黑）提及，希望不会显得太奇怪。  
> 目的是今天也要努力地偷偷恋爱不被别人发现！（然而还是被发现了）  
> 文风幼稚，设定奇葩，漏洞很多，文笔很烂，肉不香，慎入。

$  
雷欧·阿帕基是个对变化很敏感的人，清晨阳光透过窗帘缝隙照进来的第一秒他就有了意识，阿帕基皱着眉，调动起全身的感官努力地在三秒内清醒。五月份的那不勒斯正是温暖，并且充满阳光的季节，阿帕基全身赤裸，只盖着一条丝绸薄被，他翻了一下身，在触摸到身边熟悉的热度后，凑过去给了还在睡的人一个早安吻。

“不要赖床，Boss。”阿帕基对乔鲁诺说道。他的声音带着一点刚起床时特有的嘶哑，替身能力得到进化的乔鲁诺几乎是在感觉到呼吸时就清醒了过来，这和夜里带着情欲的低沉嗓音不同，年轻的教父先生这样想着，手臂支撑起身体，看了一眼墙上的时钟。

“几点了？”阿帕基扯过被子遮住下半身，依然仰面躺着。

“七点差五分，”乔鲁诺下床，从衣柜里拿出常服换上，“别把我当成小孩子啊，阿帕基。”他抱怨了一句，然后坐到镜子前整理好自己的发型，桌上摆着一支紫罗兰色的口红，阿帕基惯用的颜色，乔鲁诺打开盖子，看到膏体上的唇纹。

“那就学会喝酒，作为一个意大利人你都应该让自己的酒量好一些。”  
“我有水母。”  
“抽烟？我不希望热情的Boss有一天会被古巴雪茄呛到。”  
“我有水母。”  
“......”

“一个月前你刚满16岁，小鬼，”阿帕基扯了一下嘴角，强调了最后两个字，在翻身下床的瞬间突然想到了什么，“七点差五分？我和福葛约定七点二十出发...该死...”

“去萨勒诺？行程并不长，而且...那不是特别着急的事，不管你们有没有找到帕特里克贩毒的证据，他总是要死的。”乔鲁诺穿好黑色西装，站起身靠着桌子边缘，看着阿帕基套上内裤穿衣服披好外套，然后朝他走过来，拿起乔鲁诺身后的口红。

“你真的每天都有擦啊，”乔鲁诺感叹了一句，“虽然没什么太大的关系，但是接吻后真的很难卸。”而且显眼，事实上，热情新一批的干部真的...各具特点，如果不是深得民心，以及拥有特殊的能力，恐怕调查他们的行踪是一件格外容易的事。

“我告诉过你，如果你足够强大，就无需在意别人对你的指指点点，如果仍然有，那就打到他们服气，”阿帕基通过年轻boss的神情猜到了他的想法，小混蛋把什么都写在脸上，欧式茶壶里有一些冷掉的红茶，颜色变深了，但阿帕基仍然喝了一口。

“那为什么我们不能告诉布加拉提他们我们在一起了。”

“咳...”阿帕基被茶水，或者是乔鲁诺的这个问题呛了一下，年轻的boss在他面前总是很好猜，尤其是恋爱之后，“这是两回事，沉稳一点，小鬼。”

“迟到的人可不是我。”乔鲁诺回了一句嘴束好他金色的头发头发，板着脸穿着正装的样子确实能够很好地掩盖他只有16岁的事实。

“这就是你仍然显露幼稚的地方。”阿帕基毫不留情地指出。

“总之，今天也要瞒着大家对吧？”乔鲁诺说道。

“是，那么boss，我去完成任务了。”阿帕基回答。

在离约定时间差两分钟的时候，阿帕基准备离开乔鲁诺的房间下楼和福葛汇合，金发的教父靠在门边看着那个银发的黑色身影从楼梯一路向下，在底楼抬头同他对视，乔鲁诺确定，阿帕基笑了一下，尽管很浅。

“Vi auguro un buon viaggio.”

高智商给福葛带来的是细致入微的观察力，因此他觉得阿帕基最近有点不正常。这种不正常表现在方方面面，比如不喜欢甜点的他最近偶尔会买布丁，有时会用甜巧克力补充体力，再比如最近阿帕基周身的气场柔和了一些，连带着忧郁蓝调也更像个温柔美人了。

再再比如，刚刚上车坐在副驾驶上的阿帕基，黑色衣服上的一根金色长发，带着卷。

唔...典型的意大利美女，金色卷发，爱吃甜的？福葛这么想着。

“你来开车吗？”阿帕基打开车门坐好，腰附近有点不舒服，他一边在心里骂着一个小混蛋，一边一如往常地和福葛打招呼。

“嗯，大概45分钟。”福葛看着那根在深色上闪闪发亮，算是显眼的长发，犹豫着要不要提醒阿帕基，看发色发质保养的还不错，富商的女儿？还是哪位干部的妹妹？

“那就走吧，早去早回，”阿帕基找了一个舒服的位置靠好，回答道，“顺利的话，boss希望我们参加今晚的酒会。”

福葛点了点头，任务优先。

车顺利地上了路，这一路也顺畅得过了头，阿帕基和福葛找到了萨勒诺提供情报的线人，拿到了帕特里克和他的手下贩毒的证据，与此同时，还获得了一些别的情报，比如和帕特里克有一些过节的其他帮派，这意味着乔鲁诺甚至不需要自己动手清理门户，如果能不弄脏自己的手，那当然是最好的。

回程之前，阿帕基和福葛在萨勒诺市中心逛了一圈，福葛惊讶又理解地看着阿帕基停留在一家布丁店的橱窗前，贝特洛甜点店售卖限时甜点，冰激凌布丁。

“要...进去吗？”福葛犹豫着问道，余光又瞥见了阿帕基衣服上的头发，依然显眼。店里的老板看起来受到了惊吓，毕竟门外站着两个一看就有些凶狠的男人，任谁都会有些不安。

阿帕基皱着眉头犹豫了一会儿，摇了摇头。

回程的车上福葛终于解决一下困扰了他很久的金发问题，“阿帕基，你是不是谈恋爱了？”

“什么？！”阿帕基好像受到了一点惊吓，他看向福葛，沉默了一会儿然后问道，“为什么？”

“好像比之前温和了一些？”福葛尽量让氛围变得轻松起来，他说到，“是上次那个房地产商人的女儿吗？她看起来很喜欢你。”

“不是，不是她，不，我的意思是，我没有谈恋爱。”阿帕基立刻否认。

是吗？真该让你用自己的忧郁蓝调看看你刚才的反应和表情。福葛在心里说道，然而他并没有说出来，既然阿帕基不想说，那么他就当作没发现。

直到福葛下车后不小心看到，在他们的Boss居住的别墅后面，那片雏菊花田旁边的红砖墙上，阿帕基把boss摁在墙上凶狠地接吻，良好的视力让他确信这是一个激烈的吻，成年人的接吻方式，阿帕基的唇膏几乎糊了乔鲁诺满嘴，而乔鲁诺嘴唇破了一个口子，鲜血留在了阿帕基的嘴上。

金色，长发，卷的，保养的很好，嗯，对上了。福葛决定当作自己没有看到，既然他的朋友们想要保密，那么他也不会对别人说出这段秘密恋情。

啊...说起来Boss还没成年吧...

得益于布加拉提和护卫小队的行事风格，乔鲁诺上位之后雷厉风行的动作，迪亚波罗时期热情大部分的合作伙伴和干部手下基本全部收入麾下，绝对忠诚也许还需要花费相当长的一段时间，但是胜利的天平确确实实已经完全向他们偏转。

维持人际关系网络也是乔鲁诺作为新任教父必须的工作，意大利的晚间宴会上免不了烟和酒，然而正如阿帕基说的那样，乔鲁诺对这两样东西都并不熟悉，可能是因为未成年，布加拉提有意地不让队里的未成年和儿童们接触过量的酒精和尼古丁，包括心理上的儿童，比如纳兰迦，尽管他比乔鲁诺还要大两岁。

“那会让你浑浑噩噩。”某次纳兰迦试图喝烈酒的时候，布加拉提这样说道。

而对于乔鲁诺来说，他只能说，他有黄金体验，好巧不巧替身能力又能让他很好地作弊，让自己在被灌下几杯烈酒之后，还能保持清新和理智，以及看不出漏洞的微醺状态，乔鲁诺只能说，感谢水母，感谢它们厉害的含水量。但是乔鲁诺今天并不打算这样做。他被早上阿帕基的话激起了求胜欲，谁都不会希望被自己的恋人当作小孩子对待。

所以现在，乔鲁诺刚刚打发了几位来试图奉承交好的商人和政员，周围又围了几个热情的意大利女人，她们都穿着华美的晚礼服，尽可能地在矜持和保守之间寻求一个性感的平衡，她们挽着头发，年轻一些的会将头发散下来，擦着温柔或者奢美的口红颜色，香水的味道混成一片。乔鲁诺很快进入了微醺状态，一边听着女孩儿们的话，心里的思绪却飞到了其他地方，阿帕基的礼服好像是出于哪位名家之手，黑色是最衬他的颜色，胸前的深v又显得性感迷人，正这样想着的时候，那个银发的男人走了过来，将他拉进了宴会厅的卫生间里。

“Boss，你喝得有点多了，布加拉提让我来提醒你，”阿帕基看着乔鲁诺时不时迷离的眼神，凑近他说道，“今天有中立党派来，布加拉提在和他们周旋，之后需要你过去。”

“你就和我说这个吗？”乔鲁诺问着。

阿帕基揉了揉额头，他不是什么对感情迟钝的人，联想一下前后的转变和那些各家的女性们，阿帕基很快理解到了这句话的意思，他把手搭到乔鲁诺的肩膀上，重重地按下，“好的，你看起来已经醉了。”

“没有。”  
“今天为什么不用水母？”  
“因为不想用。”  
“好吧...我会告诉纳兰迦，让他提前送你回去，这里的事我们可以...”

阿帕基话还没说完就被乔鲁诺拉进了卫生间隔间，狭小的空间和紧紧贴过来的身体让他有了不好的预感，乔鲁诺的身体在发烫，双臂像铁链一样锁着阿帕基的腰，手顺着衣服敞开的领口伸进去。阿帕基被压在墙上，乔鲁诺从背后在他脖子上咬了一口。

“乔鲁诺。”阿帕基的声音里带了警告。

“没有人会来。”乔鲁诺的手往上攀，用指腹触碰阿帕基胸前的凸起，修剪整齐的指甲扫过去，引来一阵颤抖。

今天下午他们刚刚吵了一架，阿帕基告诉了乔鲁诺福葛的猜测，让他注意一点，乔鲁诺那时候就表现得像个纯情高中生，仍然不理解为什么不能告诉其他人他们的关系，他们站在雏菊田里争执了几句，好在没有严重到动用替身打架的程度，忧郁蓝调打不过黄金体验，因此阿帕基最终吻了乔鲁诺，暂时揭过了这一页。原因阿帕基当然不会告诉乔鲁诺，上司和下属的恋爱是一方面，另一方面是乔鲁诺才刚刚16岁，当过警察懂得一些法律的阿帕基总有一种深深的犯罪感。还有一些其他的理由，导致阿帕基仍然在纠结。这是乔鲁诺的初恋，当然也是阿帕基的。

“没有人会来。”乔鲁诺又一次说道，然后解开了阿帕基的裤子。

阿帕基感觉到内裤里钻进了一只发凉的手，握住自己的东西慢慢地揉搓起来，身后少年的身高加上头发大概到他的鼻子，但是那种气场却压制住了他的动作。周身温度开始升高的时候，乔鲁诺手里的器官开始有了反应，硬挺起来抵着墙壁，他搂了一下阿帕基的腰向后带了一些距离，臀部就顶在了乔鲁诺下身，隔着两层布料摩擦着。乔鲁诺很快用手让阿帕基射了出来，手上沾满了精液。

酒精的后劲和带来的热度让这次进入格外艰难，就算有前一天夜里的两次交缠，那个小穴依然紧致干涩，抗拒着乔鲁诺的进入。乔鲁诺耐心地扩张，看着阿帕基身上的贴身礼服，因为腰部下塌屁股撅起而描绘出肩胛的线条，他俯下身吻上阿帕基的后背，顺势顶入他的身体。

阿帕基低低地哼了一声，卫生间的门打开又关上，外面的交谈声和酒杯碰撞的声音涌进了两人的耳朵，阿帕基的神经立刻紧张起来，如果被发现这场秘密的情事，或许年轻的教父会被坊间评价风流，但是被发现是和自己的属下，那么流言或许会难听很多。

乔鲁诺大概察觉到了阿帕基的想法，他一边抚摸着阿帕基的前胸，划过腹肌然后再回到脖子附近。门又一次打开，然后关上，只剩下他们两个人了。乔鲁诺挺腰深入一些，胀起的阴茎撑满了柔软的内里，他记得阿帕基也喝酒了，而且不少，现在开始湿润起来的后穴就是证明。他用力往里面一顶，熟悉的紧致感立刻包裹上来。在数十次连续抽插之后，两个人的呼吸都开始加快，乱七八糟地交融在一起，透明的液体混着润滑用的精液亮晶晶的，在动作中流出来，乔鲁诺手下的皮肤开始发烫，甬道也如饥似渴地将他绞紧。

阿帕基的喘息和压抑不住的低吟撞到墙壁上，在狭小的空间里回荡几个来回后传到乔鲁诺耳朵里，显得更加淫靡低沉。他扶着阿帕基的腰不间断地顶弄抽动，阿帕基则一边爽一边疼地低声咒骂，带着情欲听起来撩人得很。

阴茎顶到那个敏感地方的时候，阿帕基开始全身颤抖，这场隐秘的情事从一开始就充满着激情和冲动，这本来就是他们这群人会被吸引住的秘密和背德感，乔鲁诺不断加快的速度，摩擦着柔软内壁的火热感觉，烧得他丢盔弃甲，后面咬得很凶。从第一次做爱开始，他们之间的每一次都像打了一场，两个人都热衷于在对方身上留下比吻痕更深的痕迹，抚摸时带着细微的刺痛，时时刻刻在提醒他们两人之间的关系。

快到高潮的时候，阿帕基微微抬起了头，他压着嗓子提醒乔鲁诺不能射在里面，尾音还没落下就听到了一个熟悉的声音。

纳兰迦推开卫生间的门，向里问了一声，“阿帕基，你在吗？阿帕基？啊...真是的，跑到哪里去了，阿帕基我要杀了你...”

阿帕基紧张到失控地射出来，内壁毫无预兆地剧烈收缩夹得乔鲁诺也没忍住，伸手捂住阿帕基的嘴自己也抿紧嘴唇不漏出一点错乱的喘息，匆忙抽出来的时候已经有一半射在了里面，这显然不是个好结果。

好在纳兰迦确定没有人之后就离开了，这种事也不需要他用上航空史密斯。两个人瘫软地靠在一起，静静地抱了一会儿然后交换了一个温情的吻，几秒钟之后乔鲁诺和阿帕基默契地分开，继续留在这里并不妥当。清理的过程...感谢水母。

“纳兰迦，一会儿先送Boss回去，他有些喝醉了。”先离开的阿帕基走到宴会厅，拉住纳兰迦的手低声说着。

“好吧，哇，”纳兰迦突然靠近阿帕基，仔仔细细地观察着阿帕基，直到把后者看到几乎发飙才说道，“你不回去吗？你脸好红啊，你也喝醉了？哈哈哈哈哈哈你的酒量也就那样嘛。”

过了近十分钟，乔鲁诺才从卫生间出来，走侧门坐上了纳兰迦的奔驰车，酒精还是给年轻的首领带来了影响，性爱可能蒸发了一部分，但是仍有残余。

“哇...乔...Boss你衣服好乱啊...哎，你嘴上的口红颜色好熟...”纳兰迦一边凶猛地开车横冲直撞，一边从后视镜里看第一次醉酒的乔鲁诺，好几根线在他脑海里错杂在一起，他只觉得有点奇怪，奇怪的点很多，但是又对不太起来。

但是，乔鲁诺有艳遇了吧，啊真过分，纳兰迦想着，我才是前辈啊，我要向布加拉提告状。

“安静一会儿，纳兰迦，我很累。”而且头疼，全身都烫，乔鲁诺坐在后座闭上了眼。

阿帕基靠在露台栏杆上，看着奔驰车远去，闭着眼睛揉了揉太阳穴，然后点了一支烟，慢慢地吐出一口烟雾，转头时和布加拉提对视上。


End file.
